Sweet Stuff
|category=Boss}} Sweet Stuff is a boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Dream Land 2. In addition to appearing as a boss in the games, Sweet Stuff also has a cameo in the ''Kirby of the Stars'' Pilot before making its latest appearance on Adeleine's collectible Keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Physical Appearance Sweet Stuff is a brown angler fish with greenish yellow fins, a glowing yellow lure, large round eyes, and a gaping jaw full of sharp, jagged teeth. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Sweet Stuff debuts as the boss of Ripple Field, the third level in ''Kirby's Dream Land 2. The battle takes place in a deep sea trench, with the screen scrolling horizontally. It swims around accompanied by Squishies and small one-eyed starfish called Tincells. These foes can be blown back at it to deal damage. Sweet Stuff can also fire sparks and arrow-shaped lasers from its lure. This battle is similar to the second phase of the Acro battle in Kirby's Dream Land 3. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Ado paints a copy of Sweet Stuff to engage Kirby in battle during the Cloudy Park boss battle. Because this fight takes place in a cloudy arena devoid of water, Sweet Stuff bounces around instead of swimming. Sweet Stuff can still fire sparks and Tincells. After Kirby depletes the painting's health, it explodes and Ado paints Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright to take its place. Kirby Mass Attack Sweet Stuff returns as a boss in the Kirby Quest sub-game of ''Kirby Mass Attack, and is flanked on either side by a Squishy and a Flotzo. It is fought in stage 23 and later in stage 33. It has a total of 500 HP and gives 1400 exp when beaten. If Kirby misses during any of his turns, Sweet Stuff will counterattack by shooting bolts of electricity. If the other foes are still there, they will join the counterattack and rush at Kirby. This is a direct callback to its attack pattern in Kirby's Dream Land 2. Etymology Sweet Stuff's Japanese name is likely derived from the Japanese word for "angler" or "sea devil," 鮟鱇 (ankō). Anko (餡子) is also red bean paste, an East Asian cuisine. Anko is a sweet food, and thus could be further changed from "sweet food" to "sweet stuff." Trivia *''Kirby Mass Attack'' is the only game in which Sweet Stuff appears with the color palette from its official artwork. While Sweet Stuff does appear brown and yellow in Kirby's Dream Land 3, this is a painted replica created by Adeleine, not the real boss. Artwork DWm5xNHVQAEBEqX.jpg large.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' Gallery KDL2 Tincell.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Tincell and Sweet Stuff.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KDL3 Sweet Stuff.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Umpkin_Sweet_Haboki_Pilot.png|''Kirby of the Stars'' Pilot File:KMA Sweet Stuff.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Rare_Keychain_31.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Keychain) Sprites KDL2 Sweet Stuff sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Sweet Stuff sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) SweetstuffKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KMAsweetstuff.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' de:Sweet Stuff es:Sweet Stuff fr:Toudou it:Lanternino ja:スイートスタッフ ru:Сладость Category:Bosses Category:Kirby of the Stars Pilot Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Minion Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Mass Attack